


Foundations

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're welcome."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ January 1, 2010.

He pushed Kamui up against the wall and kissed his mouth before Kamui could snap out his protests. He smirked against his lips as Kamui bit down on his lower lip before shoving his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Fuuma did not protest the invasion and instead invited it, curling his fingers into Kamui’s hair as he shrugged closer, pressing his knee between Kamui’s legs and pushing up, rubbing slowly and swallowing the vampire’s moan.   
  
“You…” Kamui began when Fuuma pulled back for air, still smiling smugly as he peppered kisses along Kamui’s jaw line and down his throat, the fingers in his hair smoothing back the unruly bangs on his forehead.   
  
“Shh,” Fuuma instructed and Kamui glared at him, eyes narrowing at the command. Fuuma chuckled as his hand smoothed down Kamui’s side, pushing him further against the wall, knee rubbing.   
  
“Don’t tell me what to do,” Kamui hissed low in his throat.   
  
“You really are like a kid sometimes,” Fuuma said with a small chuckle.   
  
Kamui balked, and then renewed his glaring. “Don’t call me that when we’re like this, you bastard.”   
  
His leg dropped away and Kamui moaned low in his throat as Fuuma’s hands fell to his waistline, unbuckling his belt and slipping his hands beneath. Kamui jolted in shock, before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Fuuma raised his eyebrows at him before squeezing his cock between gloved fingers. Kamui’s body betrayed him and he arched up and pressed against Fuuma’s hand.  
  
“Like that?” Fuuma chuckled.  
  
Kamui hissed out a curse but did not protest the other man’s words. Fuuma moved from root to tip, pumping slowly and gauging Kamui’s reaction as he felt his cock harden against his hand. He kept moving. Kamui bit back a sound, biting his lip and both glaring at Fuuma and inviting him to continue, eyes hazing over as Fuuma continued.   
  
Fuuma realized after a long moment that Kamui’s hands were in his hair, twisting and pulling as he arched up to kiss at Fuuma’s mouth. His hand faltered a little as they kissed.   
  
Kamui was the one to pull back and his short nails dug into his skull as he hissed, “Who the hell told you to stop?”  
  
Fuuma grinned, wolf-like, and obeyed the demand, moving his hand up and down furiously driving Kamui closer and closer to release. He groaned again, hoisting up his leg to wrap around Fuuma and draw the man closer.  
  
The vampire moaned out something akin to a warning after that and Fuuma once again responded, pulling back and kneeling, hands pushing down his pants to reveal Kamui’s rigid cock, straining against the fabric. Kamui couldn’t even ask what he was doing before Fuuma’s mouth closed around the head and sucked, inviting his cries. Kamui cried out and Fuuma’s mouth filled with warmth. He stayed where he was a moment, stroking his tongue along the underside and milking Kamui before he pulled back, turned to the side, and spat out Kamui’s seed.  
  
Kamui watched him through hooded eyes, panting.  
  
Fuuma wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before smirking up at Kamui. Kamui’s glare intensified as Fuuma’s hands slowly slid up his thighs. He tucked Kamui back into his pants and retightened the belt for him.   
  
“You’re welcome,” he whispered softly when their eyes met.  
  
Kamui’s face flared up and Fuuma cupped his hands over Kamui’s hips, pressing against him and stooping to kiss his neck.   
  
The vampire watched him a moment and felt the hardness pressed up against him, in turn. “Do you want me to…?”  
  
“I don’t want those teeth of yours anywhere near my dick, Kamui,” Fuuma told him pleasantly.   
  
Kamui flared up. “I’m not going to bite you there, you stupid—!”  
  
Fuuma kissed his ear and whispered, “I know. I was teasing you.”   
  
Kamui shoved him until it was Fuuma pressed up against the wall. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as Kamui shoved him down to a seated position. He forced Fuuma to spread his legs and yanked his pants down.   
  
“So aggressive,” Fuuma remarked, voice calm but hushed.  
  
“Don’t talk,” Kamui ordered, kissing down his navel and along his hips and very much avoiding where Fuuma wanted him to kiss.  
  
“Hmm,” Fuuma hummed and couldn’t stop the way his hips jerked up with Kamui’s attentions.   
  
This time, it was Kamui who smirked, his eyes hooded.


End file.
